Mutts
A muttation, (also known as a mutt), is a genetically enhanced animal that was created from the Gamemakers to either kill, or push the tributes closer to each other. These have shown up in several instances through the franchise: Sources: https://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Muttation Unknown-4-1534614026.jpeg|The wolf mutts that were in the 74th Games|link=The 74th Hunger Games devin'ssiteisawesome.jpeg|The monkey mutts that were in the 75th Games|link=The 75th Hunger Games Unknown-1-1536456636.jpeg|The lizard mutts seen during the 76th Games|link=The 76th Hunger Games Dark Days During these times, the Capitol used Jabberjays as a weapon, to listen to conversations of the rebels so they could hear their plans. However, the plan failed, so the Jabberjay went loose and went into the wilderness, where it mated with the Mockingbird, and created the Mockingjay. 1st Games During these times, there were wolf mutts. Some were golden, and some were grey. As expected, they killed a reasonable amount of tributes. They had razor sharp teeth and claws. Their speed was also genetically enhanced, so they could chase any tribute down with ease. This made it a pain to fight with one. 2d Games During Baron's Games, there was an unidentified huge creature chasing him and his career pack. The creature also appeared several other times in the Games to kill others, killing at least 8 people. The only physical feature that was able to see with the naked eye was that it was at least 10 feet tall, and had greenish-blue eyes with red pupils. It remained unseen since it could make many quick movements, making people not get a clear image of the creature. 3rd Games It is also noted that there were bison in the arena that year, that were very vicious. They would ram into their victim, usually braking many of their ribs, and also causing massive internal damage to the body in several other aspects. This would also make the tributes bleed to death in extreme cases. They skin was genetically modified to be almost impenetrable as well, making the bison very hard to kill. 4th Games This year, there were gorilla mutts, that were immensely strong. They didn't kill that many tributes, but when they did, it was over very quickly, since they would snap their necks or crush their bones, causing massive trauma in less than five seconds. However, since Wolfmark, the victor that year, was very strong, he was able to take one on and kill one of them with a mace. In the finale, there were red monkeys with yellow eyes and sharp teeth that could be seen chasing Wolfmark down to face the other tribute. He also killed some of these too. 5th Games There was also lots of aquatic life under the water, that had razor sharp teeth, and was easily able to kill their enemy since they traveled in packs. They closely resembled piranhas. They weren't mentioned in The 5th Victor, but they were there, according to the author, Devin J. Naqvi. 11th Games During this year, they had golden deer, moose, and squirrels there.They were intended to be mutts, but they didn't kill anyone. In fact, they were seen as very peaceful, and they were also comfortable of tributes petting them. 12th Games There were also flesh eating horses this year that were very fast and strong, and could easily overpower anyone that came in it's path. It had a very powerful chaw, that could easily crush a bone with, since it had immense power. As expected, nobody liked going near them, as they were always very hostile. Because of these mutts, it made The 12th Hunger Games an unforgettable year. 14th Games This year, there were mosquito and scorpion mutts that were very poisonous. The effects seen on their victims were sever, with their faces being severely stolen. This happened to the District 8 Male and Female that year, and they didn't even look like humans after their encounter with them. Also, there were mosquito mutts that were very dangerous to with. 17th Games This year, there would be spiders they called Ecteros. There were also cockroaches in the arena that were poisonous and pink. They could also effect your brain, making their victims go insane. This happened to Woof's district partner, and she went insane. He later killed her is she could stop suffering. 18th Games This year, there were tiny Lazard mutts that were very fast and usually traveled in packs, so they could inflict more damage to their prey. This is weird since lizards don't really do that. They weren't really special, so they were easily forgotten, but not how the Games were won themselves. 25th Games This year, since the arena had a more prehistoric tone to it, they had dinosaur mutts. It was a rare occasion that they would attack in a pack. This was because it was not needed, since one was enough to kill an entire pack of careers. However, Zenobia, the winner that year, managed to kill one. There were a variety of dinosaur mutts, but the ones that traveled on the ground were the most lethal. 27th Games This year, there were elk and lion mutts in the arena that were very aggressive. The elk had sharp antlers, made for penetrating the skin and flesh of the tributes. They only killed one tribute,and it was very gruesome to see. Then, there were mountain lion mutts. There were only two of them, since they were very dangerous, and would wander the arena for most of their time. There were also goat mutts but they didn't kill anyone. 28th Games This year, they had polar bear mutts in the area. They were very vicious and strong. They managed to kill at least 5 tributes in their time in the arena, but one of them was killed by Sabille, the winner that year, by throwing an axe at it's head. 29th Games This year, there were hornet mutts that were able to withstand the poisoned flowers that were there that year. As expected, they hurt multiple tributes and were such a hassle to kill, since they traveled on groups like most mutts out there. 30th Games There were many mutts and other monsters that hid in the maze that had thermal vision. Some other mutts were also equipped with night vision, so hiding from them wasn't really an option. Seeder avoided them since she was small and fast, making her hide in small confined spaces that the other tributes couldn't. 32d Games This year, there were scorpion mutts in the arena that were severely lethal. They cause an immense amount of pain once they stung, even though they were pretty small. However, they could travel faster and would usually attack in packs of at least 3 scorpions. It is said that there were many other mutts in the arena that year, but it is unknown what they were. 35th Games This year, there were kangaroo mutts that roamed the grasslands. Their kicks were very powerful, and they had enough force to kill someone. They did, however, manage to annoy the career alliance since they were destroying their supplies. When Greir tried to kill one for food, he almost died doing it since he was almost crushed to death by one. However, he killed it and used the animal for food. 38th Games During this year, a more popular one, there would be cheetah mutts in the arena. They could run to extremely fast speeds. Because of this, they killed most of the tributes that year, but were only released in the second half of the Games. Their resemblance resembled a regular cheetah. Its also known that in the waters of the island, there were eels that would electrocute you to death. It would only take one shock to do this though. 40th Games This year, there were a variety of mutts. First, there was a huge unknown beast with many limbs that killed most of the career pack by crushing or eating them. There were crocidile mutts that killed a career, and huge water snakes that were highly dangerous. There was also another unidentified mutt that would stalk its prey, kill them, and camouflage. There were snapping turtles that could easily rip your hand off with their strong jaw, and could also spit red poison on their victim, killing them almost instantly. Lastly, there were panthers during the finale that were very lethal, as expected. 43d Games There was a bridge in the middle of the arena that had mutts inspired from Irish folklore. There were two giants located there, one Scottish and one Irish. The two giants later destroyed the Career pack when they accidentally stumbled upon them. Its also noted that the giants had improved sense of smell, strength, and speed, as you'd expect. This made it hard for anyone to avoid them if they were in their presence. When James found out that the careers died so shortly, he became more encouraged to survive longer, knowing that the biggest threats when comes to tributes in the arena were now gone. He became an alcoholic to help him overcome the trauma he experienced. 44th Games During this time, there were wild boars that would roam the woods. They would devastate crops, meaning that they could also destroyed anyone's supplies if they were left unguarded. This happened once, and the tribute died of starvation after that. They had tusks that could impale you. Since they were fast, it was extremely hard to kill them. 48th Games The arena was full of monsters from Mongolian folklore. One of these mutts were the Eloko- Mongolian dwarf like creatures that are extremely ferocious and vicious. They had mouths that could open so wide to swallow whole humans. They had no hair, only leaves grew from their skin. They also had huge claws. Another one was the Death Worm. Mongolian nomads believe the giant worm covers its prey with an acidic substance that turns everything a corroded yellow colour. Legend says that as the creature begins to attack it raises half its body out of the sand and starts to inflate until it explodes, releasing the lethal poison all over the unfortunate victim. The poison is so venomous that the prey dies instantly. Humans are supposed to be its main prey. They were around 2-7 ft. tall as well. 50th Games This year, there was butterflies that would sting you, causing immense pain, much like Tracker Jackers. There were golden squirrels that were carnivores and would attack in packs, and there were candy pink birds that had sharp beaks and would use this time attack their target. They even managed to kill at least one tribute. 53d Games During the finale of the Games, gorilla mutts were unleashed in the arena to push the tributes together, and to kill one of them, One of these gorillas chased Rendwick, but since she was very fast and agile, she climbed up the tree in no time. She then threw her axe at the gorilla's head, killing the creature. During this time, the second to last tribute was killed, crowing her the victor that year. 55th Games This year, there were unknown mutts that could see in the dark. These creatures killed practically everyone else who survived the bloodbath, including the careers. Their appearance is unknown, since they were only present during nighttime. It is however known that they have brown fur, two very sharp teeth, and red eyes. There eyes would be the only way knowing if they were near you, since their eyes glowed red. Their speed was unmatched, and they were also very quiet and stealthy when they sneaked up on tributes to kill them. it is known that they killed at least 50 percent of the remaining tributes at the time. 56th Games The Hyords (one of the mutts that year) that live in the fall trees are much like everyday fjord horses that live in the Districts, the only thing different, however, is the the coloring, teeth, ears, and vocals. Along with the sandy color of a fjord, there are faint, but still noticeable — scraggly black stripes running vertically. There is a sort of black "mask" on its face, and its ears are wider than normal and also black. Their teeth are sharp and jagged like a hyena's, hinting at their love for flesh. Hyords were created solely for the purpose of tracking down resistance groups, which is where the bloodhound comes in. Because the mutts travel in herds, the Capitol was sure that the mutant equines would keep the number of uprisers down; they circle around their prey, "dancing" — or more like prancing, giving eerie cackling laughter before shrinking the ritual-like circle. Hyords, though, prefer to track at night for unknown reasons. Created after the alchemical symbol of the Ouroboros, a serpent which bites its own tail, the Ouroboros muttation is a serpent about the size of the average Anaconda. It's skin is a rich yellow — you could even call it gold, and made up scale-like structures called scutes, the same type of plating on the backs of armadillos. The entire shell of a turtule is actually one large scute. When the scutes come into contat with certain oils on the surfaces of organic matters such as human skin, the hair of certain animals, and multiple types of wood, it causes an allergic reaction that spikes the skin of the ouroboros into hundreds of spines which quickly excrete a poison called tetrodotoxin. Tetrodotoxin is a powerful neurotoxin. It's powerful enough to kill, by paralyzing the diaphragm or, alternatively, the muscles that pump the heart. This method is also how they catch food. Moreover, certain psychological implements cause them to coil up around objects in a way similar to the actual legend. However, because of the weight of the ouroboros, due to older genetic engineering, it rarely moves move than a few feet every day. Though they’re called hounds, these creations aren’t just canine. They were created for one purpose- to shred- and the jaws are all alligator, with sharp teeth and the muscles to slam their jaws closed on a piece of prey and toss it around until enough pieces fly off to kill it. The name did come from somewhere, though, and the majority of this mutt is in fact canine in origin. The creature looks like a monstrous wolf, a strong fighter, enduring runner, and so dark an earthy green as to appear black. 61st Games During these times, there was a mutt that resembled the minotaur, and it even killed a female career, probably from District 2. There was also a pack of hideous reptiles that destroyed the career's food supply, since this year, they didn't guard it well at all, and one of the career members were killed by one of the reptiles. There were also Tracker Jackers this year, but the didn't hurt the victor that year, or sting her, but they didn't severely hurt her district partner, and the main was so bad that he killed himself. 63d Games This year, there were poisonous snakes that were very vicious. During the bloodbath, the snake even went as far as killing one of the careers in Gloss's alliance. It was said that the creatures had neon colors for their scales, which included, blue, pink, green, and also black. It was assumed that they had poison that had more severe effects on it's victim. The only purposes the mutt served was to kill any tributes it saw. 64th Games This year, the arena took pace at a spider-forest with vampire-like mutts, tarantula's and wolves. The spiders would be very fast in speed, have huge fangs, and also had very hairy bodies for some reason. One of the vampire-like mutts was a coyotes, that were also genetically enhanced. They could also change their form and replicate other tribute's words, so that they could draw in more tributes to kill them. This is how the rest of the career pack died, and the only survivor was Cashmere. As previously mentioned, they had wolves that had yellow eyes and black pupils. 67th Games This year, there were horses that you could horseback ride on. Their speed was genetically changed so they could go faster. Augustus rode one of them to protect his supplies in the bloodbath that year. There were also 2 pigs, but its unknown on what was so special about them. 69th Games During this year, there was the Escorpelicus, a mutation of a scorpion, but much larger and lethal. It killed Gaius's ally, one of the tributes from 7. Most of the color on the creature was a midnight black, and they had large pincers that could do some serious damage to you. As you might have guessed, their stingers were the most lethal part of their bodies. Their sting would almost cause immediate death. They roamed the arena sometime after the bloodbath, and as you could expect, no-body wanted to come near them. 74th Games This year, there were tracker jackers, wasps that could cause searing pain. They could trigger hallucinations as well, slowing their victims down, and eventually poisoning them to death. This is how Glimmer and the D4 Female died. Once the victim was led, they would have huge sting wounds that would constantly leak puss. These creatures were also used in the rebellion. There was also wolf mutts that had the DNA of the previous fallen tributes that killed Cato, crowning Peeta and Katniss as the winners of that year. Katniss recognized five wolf mutts: Glimmer, Foxface, D9 Male, Thresh and Rue. Katniss realized what these muttations were when she shot the wolf mutt that looked like Glimmer. 75th Games This year, there were many mutts, since it was a special year. One of these were the monkey mutts. They viciously attacked the tributes, harming them and even killing the female Morphling from District 6, when she saved Peeta's life. They used their claws and their teeth to make deep punctures in their victims' flesh that could easily cause internal bleeding. The group monkeys left the beach after the morphling died so the hovercraft could take her body away. According to Katniss, their claws come out like switchblades and they are very agile. Another mutt in one of the time sectors in the arena held an unidentified mutt in it which ripped apart a tribute so badly they could not be identified until later. That mutt was labeled as extremely large and very fast. Peeta called it "the Beast." In another time sector, it contained a large quantity of insect-like creatures, much like grasshoppers or crickets, but with large pincers that they would click continuously. They were a serious threat when they swarmed in large groups, which caused tributes to attempt to avoid them at any cost. It is known that they did not kill anyone, but its assumed that they harmed at least one tribute. 76th Games In Mockingjay, after President Snow realizes that he did not kill Squad 451 and that they escaped into the Transfer, so he sends lizard-like muttations after them. The mutts were four-legged with sharp talons at the end of each finger, had tight pale white skin and were the height of humans. They had long reptilian tails, arched backs and heads that jut jaws which enabled them to decapitate their victims in just one bite. The mutts had the ability to walk on their hind legs as well as on all four, which Katniss described as skittering movements. They gave off a scent similar to that of President Snow's roses and had Katniss' scent to track her. They spoke through mostly hisses but were also given the ability to say "Katniss", most likely to scare her. They were able to be killed but only were killed when Katniss detonated her Holo on them, though they managed to kill most of Squad 451, which were Jackson, Leeg 1, Finnick, Castor and Homes—before their annihilation.